Fishlegs Ingerman
Fishlegs Ingerman is one of the main protagonists of DreamWorks' film, How to Train Your Dragon franchise. He owns a Gronckle named Meatlug. Along with his best friend, Hiccup, he is a nerd when it comes to the subject of dragons and has what it takes to be a Dragon Rider, a friend and a warrior. Background Fishlegs is a member of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, a dragon enthusiast, owner of a dragon, Meatlug, and one of Berk's finest soldiers. Fishlegs is also one of Hiccup's human best friends, along with Astrd, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. In one of the episodes, it is revealed that he had been best friends with Hiccup for years since they were seven years old. Unlike the other teens, Fishlegs and Astrid never bullied Hiccup. Fishlegs was often unpopular with most of his peers due to his nature. Fishlegs was often the subject of Ruffnut and Tuffnut's pranks and often came into conflict with Snotlout, with whom he had a rivalry / friendship with. Appearances How To Train Your Dragon This section is stub and requires expansion. How to Train Your Dragon 2 This section is stub and requires expansion. Dreamworks Dragons Fishlegs reappeared in the television series, which served as both the sequel to the original film and as a bridge between How to Train Your Dragon and How to Train Your Dragon 2 when the show was airing on cartoon Network Season 1: Riders of Berk This section is stub and requires expansion. Season 2: Defenders of Berk This section is stub and requires expansion. Dawn Of The Dragon Racers Taking place within the series and acting as a premier to Race to the Edge, the teens fight over who came up with the idea of dragon racing. In the flashbacks that take place after Defenders of Berk Fishlegs initially reject Hiccup and Astrid's chance to join their team because he is more focused on the regatta than a dragon race. However, after Astrid gets injured whole fighting over a sheep with Snotlout, Hiccup and Toothless approach Fishlegs and Meatlug again for them to act as a stand-in for Astrid and Stormfly, only for Fishlegs to reject Hiccup one again. However, after the ship he worked on sinks, Fishlegs relents. After the race, Snotlout and the twins apparently win do to them finding the tiebreaker, the black sheep. However, the "Black sheep" is actually just a regular sheep covered in black paint by the twins after Fishlegs returns with the real black sheep, proving that the twins and Snotlout cheated. Hiccup and Fishlegs come out victorious. In the end though Tuffnut practically came up with the idea, the team settled that they all just invented Dragon racing before going to compete in their next one. Dragons: Race to the Edge In the Netflix original series, Race to the Edge, Fishlegs continues being a series regular on the show. Season 1 Taking place three years after the war with the Berserker Tribe, Fishlegs along with Meatlug moved on and became a tour guide an educated younger Vikings about Berk's history. However, after Dagur breaks out of prison and commandeer Trader Johann's ship, Fishlegs and Meatlug come out of retirement and assist Hiccup in retrieving Johann's treasures that he left behind on the Reaper. After discovering the Dragon Eye and that there are more new dragons to discover, Fishlegs decides to join Hiccup in his quest. After finding a knack for it after an experience with Death Song, the teens decided to build Dragon's Edge so it would be easier than going back to Berk back and forth. After every time a new dragon is discovered, both Hiccup and Fishlegs go nuts over it, much to the annoyance of their peers. In "The Big Man on Berk," Fishlegs is allegedly allergic to Meatlug and hypnotized into thinking otherwise by Hiccup. However, due to Snotlout's interference, Fishlegs is hypnotized into thinking he is a war hero named Thor Bone-crusher. They are unable to unhypnotize him Fishlegs breaking Gothi's staff in half. However, the only solution is that Fishlegs has to be really scared for the influence to wear off. Throughout the episode, Snotlout begins following Fishlegs around, satisfied with the new "Thor Bone-crusher". Though many failed attempts, Fishlegs decides to face the Scauldron they failed to relocate. He is able to break free from hypnosis after he sees Meatlug in mortal danger. In the end of the episode, it turns out that Fishlegs wasn't allergic to Meatlug but rather Gobber's ear wax Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 In the fourth season, Fishlegs and Heather secretly began dating each other and sending Terror Mail to each other. He helps Heather fit in and they welcome her as a dragon rider. Season 5 Season 6 How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Vikings Category:Warriors